Gun Runner
Go and knock the arms off the back of the dealers' trucks. The arms dealer dropped his load. Smash the crate and pick up the weapon. The arms dealer dropped his load. Smash the crate and pick up the weapon. The arms dealer dropped his load. Smash the crate and pick up the weapon. The arms dealer dropped his load. Smash the crate and pick up the weapon. Now go and finish off the remaining dealers. }} Gun Runner is the first mission in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti from arms dealer Phil Cassidy from his depot in Little Haiti, Vice City. Mission After the successful bank heist, Phil phones Tommy saying he can receive some extra weaponry. He goes over to his depot to find Phil, who, having just accidentally exposed one of his boomshine stills to an open flame, comes running around the corner and screams at Tommy to run. They barely flee to a safe distance when the detonation of the still destroys a Walton. Phil tells Tommy about a Mexican arms dealer named Pedro Garcia who is doing his weekly run. Phil then asks Tommy to steal the weapons shipment. Tommy rams the gun runners' trucks until the weapon crates fall out, smashes the crates, collects the weapons (a .357, SPAS 12, M60, and MAC-10) and finally kill all the gun runners in the trucks while being pursued by many Faggio-riding backup, completing the mission. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and knock the arms off the back of the dealers' trucks. **The arms dealer dropped his load. Smash the crate and pick up the weapon. **The arms dealer dropped his load. Smash the crate and pick up the weapon. **The arms dealer dropped his load. Smash the crate and pick up the weapon. **The arms dealer dropped his load. Smash the crate and pick up the weapon. *Now go and finish off the remaining dealers. Walkthrough Gallery GunRunner-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti ambushing Pedro Garcia's men Walkthrough GunRunner-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy is walking around Phil’s Place in Little Haiti, looking for Phil. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Suddenly, Phil comes running from around a corner and yells at Tommy to run as well. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|The two run and barely escape an explosion from behind them. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Phil gets up with an adrenaline rush. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Phil reveals that the explosion was from Phil's boomshine being exposed to naked flame. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy asks Phil about some firepower Phil said he could supply Tommy with. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Phil tells Tommy about a Mexican gun runner operating in Vice City, that is delivering guns just as they speak. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Phil suggests that Tommy goes and rams his trucks and gets the guns he's delivering, then finish off his delivery men. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Phil also says that Tommy would be doing Phil a favor if he'd harm the gun runner's business. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy has to go and get the guns from the gun runner's convoys. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy nearing the first convoy. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy preparing to get rid of the first truck's protection. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy chasing the second truck. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy nearing the second convoy. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy chasing the fourth truck. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|After ramming all of the trucks off the road and collecting the weapons, Tommy has to go back and destroy the trucks. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy destroying the third truck. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy destroying the second truck. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy destroying the first truck. GunRunner-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The Waltons used by the gun runners in this mission have a unique white paint job, to obtain it, destroy the last one in a garage will reset the doors, which repairs it after mission completion. **Similarly, the Walton in the cutscene features different rims and a unique light-blue paint job, though the cut-scene version is unobtainable. This is the same Walton that Phil owned in 1984, only with a different paintjob. The cutscene Walton's wheels have the classic rims texture from Grand Theft Auto III. *The player needs to be careful upon exiting the vehicle; if they haven't gunned down the Walton driven by a gun runner, the player will be run over recklessly and will quickly become Wasted. *The player will receive a bonus $100 for each Faggio biker he kills. *For some reason, if the Walton explodes with the crate, it still falls off and breaks normally. *It's possible for Tommy to snipe through the glass and not hit the driver but instead the crate, which breaks it and drops the weapon. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City